She Knows
by Gregg'sGirl
Summary: Victoria has decided to tell Diego she knows all about his secret identity. However she decided to tell it to him in book form. Reposted to fix formatting problems


Thank you for all the helpful comments and encouragement to the original posted story. I did add a few things here and there. I know it has been awhile. Strong painkillers and other situations conspired against me. Tuesday Jan 29, 2013 I am having surgery to help curb the need for painkillers. Still working on Diego's Thoughts. As always the writers in Zorro (and others) fan-fiction continue to inspire me. I am consistently learning.

Still don't own Zorro, Diego, Victoria or any other characters from New World Zorro or Johnston McCulley or make any profit.

She Knows

"How am I going to get Diego to open up to me? Los Angeles' only businesswoman huffed as she wiped down the bar for the last time that night. He has even asked me to marry him and given me a family heirloom his mother's engagement ring. Still he has not reveled himself."

The lovely señorita's always-facile mind had figured out things for herself long before her engagement to the dashing hero of the pueblo. While pouring over her old journals she decided to fashion a special journal not for the legend but for the man Diego de la Vega.

The last customer has left and all my guests have gone to their rooms. My helpers are finishing cleaning the last few dishes. My love has not been around to see me lately. All has been quiet for the past few weeks in the pueblo. Zorro's zest for life shines through in his manner and smile that makes me weak in the knees. He's a good one for talking about nothing. I guess it's hard to talk with me and not give part of himself away.

"Is that man ever going to settle down and marry me? We spend a few fleeting moments here or there. Sure, he is there for me to lean on. I know he loves my cooking but a woman wants to feel needed. He thinks not telling me his secret is keeping me safe. I've already been in jail condemned to hang and taken a bullet meant for him. Surely I'm ready to risk it all for love? He thinks because of all his learning, travel et.., that he is the only actor around. Well, my Madre and Padre did not raise any dumb children."

After the tavern was secured for the night the young woman sat down in her room to reflect and write. A pile of mostly notes and books covered her desk. The blank paper seemed to mock her as the muscles in her neck tensed up. Victoria rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes and focused on her earliest memory.

"I guess the only thing to do is to start at the beginning."

Victoria's Journal

When I was a baby I remember an extraordinary pair of vibrant blue eyes attached to a pink-cheeked chubby little boy staring down into my bassinet. His blue eyes were a source of great interest for me I'm sure. Don't know what he thought of me then-big brown inquisitive eyes and head full of dark curly hair maybe someday I'll ask him.

I am writing what I call my love diary and or journal. It's my attempt to write down my feelings for those whom had a great impact on my life and to focus on the man who captured my heart before and after he donned his legendary mask and cape.

I always paid attention when Diego and his family came to the tavern or when I saw him in the market place with friends. Physically he was extremely agile and excelled at the games I saw him play. How could his father believe that four years of University could turn a man like that into a clumsy buffoon? I knew it wasn't truly who he was but who he pretended to be. It, however was not my first clue to his secret. When he first walked into my tavern after four years in Spain, finding me in the full flower of womanhood, I saw the fire in his blue eyes as he kissed my hand. The next time I saw Diego the fire appeared to be gone. During that time Zorro showed up and in his eyes I saw the same fire. By the end of the second month I knew his secret and figured out the possible reason why. (Men, they are not that difficult to read if you pay attention.) Then I knew it had to be his decision to reveal to me when he felt comfortable. So now, I go along with his charade pretending not notice the occasional longing look he throws my way when he thinks I'm not paying attention. Of course, I'll rave about Zorro's triumphs and openly lament the few precious minutes we spend together. Diego will get irritated and walked away. In my own way I am protecting him.

Diego himself has done many things that made me smile. It shocked the local gentry that a son of such a rich family would work to edit and publish the pueblo's paper The Los Angeles Guardian. Not laughing at me when I an unmarried señorita wanted to write on matters of the heart under the name Dona Corazon, as well as, his ceaseless compassion for those in need.

I am finding it harder to feign disinterest it him. The man has an amazing mind whether it's an article about potassium nitrates or keeping a close eye on our double-dealing Alcaldes Ramon or De Soto. Our paper is the only place I get an unfettered view into the mind of Diego De La Vega. His editorial opinions rile the emotions of the local government but they only interfered with its running a few times.

His family and mine have always been close. My great-grandfather Milo Escalante worked the old De La Vega ranch when they first came over from Spain. Great grandmother Juanita nursed the young Don and his family back to health. We have always looked out for each other over the years.

Diego and his daring exploits interested me. I tried my best to stay out of his way. I did not always succeed.

One early afternoon I was quietly playing under a shade tree with Hirmalita my old rag doll the only doll I owned. Diego and his friends (among them my brothers) were swinging from tree to tree as they were close together. With my blue-eyed swain leading the way he looked to jump from the last tree to the ground below. He had no idea I was there. He just wasn't looking where he was going. In an instant Diego jumped from the tree and landed on me knocking me down and I cried out in sheer terror – then out of pain.

I felt around for my beloved Hirmalita and found nothing. Afraid he'd seriously hurt me he yelled to my brothers to get our mother and a friend to get his father. Then I heard sobbing that wasn't my own. Diego pleaded with me not to die. His mother's recent death weighed on his mind and the sight of him crying for me was a shock. Then, everything went black.

I woke up in our home above the tavern sobbing partly for myself and for the treasured doll I'd lost. Momma cradled me in her arms rocking me back and forth whispering words of comfort. Alejandro brought the doctor and paid the bills for my recovery.

Everybody felt I was very fortunate to have no permanent damage to my head or neck. Unfortunately, my ankles were badly sprained and I had many bruises all over. Diego felt bad about the whole thing. Twelve year olds are not known for being selfless. He came to spend time with me after his lessons and helped me to walk again and eventually to run. We did not talk about the accident or why he showed up every afternoon. Three months after the accident I was pronounced 100 % healthy.

Diego came for what would be his last visit. He looked positively regal dressed in his finest blue suit and carrying a box wrapped in beautiful flowered paper and tied with a pink lace ribbon. Seated out on the taverns front porch Diego had trouble talking with me. While I waited patiently for him to find his voice I got up and filled our glasses full of lemonade and had a fresh batch of cookies placed in front of him. Looking back, I see that I had felt nervous for him. Alejandro did not talk much with his son about emotions. Diego feels things very deeply. He is his mother's son. Diego motioned for me to sit took my hand and looked me right in the eyes.

"I-I did not mean to hurt you. I am really sorry you had to go through all this." Diego's voice grew very soft as he continued to speak.

"If I had been your brother I would've beaten myself senseless for what happened to you." Diego shook his head at the memory.

"They do not know what it's like to lose a mother nor a baby sister." Still holding his hand I gave it a gentle squeeze. "My mom explained to me that boys grow up little by little. Some boys grow up as little as possible! That may explain Francisco and Ramon!

Laughing heartily we then sipped some of mom's delicious lemonade, as his face grew thoughtful.

"Father has decided that its time I develop my tracking skills. Tomorrow, I start going out with the trackers and vaqueros to sharpen these skills for runway cattle and horses."

"Why will you need to do that?" I asked as I offered him a second cookie.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's part of learning to run the rancho someday and it's part of my duties as the De la Vega heir. Victoria, aren't you a bit curious about what I brought you?" Diego then placed the beautifully wrapped gift on my lap.

"Really, for me? I thought you were maybe going to a party later." My eyes beamed as my mind worked out how to open the intricate floral paper box without destroying it completely.

"Go ahead open it!" He sounded very much like an anxious 12-year-old. From the box emerged a beautiful wooden jointed doll with dark painted hair and eyes as well as rosy red cheeks and a red silk dress that matched up perfectly. "I sure hope you like it." He paused to consider his next few words.

"Rosalinda belonged to my mother. She bought her in San Francisco because she thought it looked like a grown-up version of you. Momma had always intended to give her to you.

Back when you were a baby, mother always volunteered to take care of you. Said you were a dream to take care of. Mother placed you in my arms and I remember suddenly feeling very protective." Diego paused and I saw the pain in his face as he continued to talk. "It was my carelessness that hurt you and lost you beloved doll. Father remembered Rosalinda and I had the seamstress sew the dress in mother's favorite color red. I wanted you to have a doll as pretty as you are. Although I thought it may not be possible!"

I could not help but blush at my friends admission and my mouth grew very dry. Taking a sip of lemonade before I spoke i gave him my biggest smile.

"Diego, what a sweet thing to say! Then, I leaned in an gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Who knows someday when we are grown you and I may be married!" He then smiled that trademark Zorro grin that made his eyes twinkle even at twelve. (No he didn't need a mustache to carry it off) We both broke out in a peel of childish giggles.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego disappeared from my life for a time. It was my understanding that my father Alfredo Escalante was concerned about all the attention his good friend Alejandro's twelve-year-old son was paying to me his only daughter. We were encouraged to make new friends and try new experiences.

Momma's domain was the taverns kitchen. We spent hours every morning her teaching me the art of cooking and baking bread as well as desserts. It was my Papa that taught me when confronting unruly customers to show no fear.

"Most bullies are cowards at heart. That being said be sure you have a loaded pistol nearby if needed."

Papa must have known on some level soon he'd be leaving me alone to work the family business.

Gregorio Sepulveda did give me my first kiss (well sort of) but I did not give Gregorio his pinky ring. Not quite the way I made it sound. When we were young Gregorio was the smartest kid in class but he also was a tad on the pudgy side. Many of the boys he hung around with did not think he could ask a girl out or could get a kiss from her. The teasing went on and got very cruel. I told Gregorio he could kiss me in full view of his friends. The kiss itself was no more than a quick peck. He was so happy he tried to give me a ring. I slipped it on his pinky and told him a real friend is someone who stands up for you. Wear this in remembrance of me.

My brothers and I attended a celebration at the De la Vega hacienda. The home was bathed in soft candlelight. Diego's 16th birthday party was full swing when we arrived. It was not hard to find Diego all I had to do was follow the sound of giggling senoritas. I was still an awkward little girl when I felt my first "womanly" feelings for Diego that very night. He very definitely had grown from the gangly twelve-year-old that had taught me how to walk again. Diego was dressed in a creamy yellow suit of clothes and white ruffled shirt. Despite the fact I had a tremendous crush on him I stood in the shadows and couldn't take my eyes off him. There were four very pretty senoritas vying for his time and affections.

My first impression was that he looked like deer trapped by four voracious hunters. Upon closer inspection, I found him laughing, smiling and reveling in the attention the young ladies were giving him. Feeling very awkward in my finest yet shabby dress I did my utmost to stay out of Diego's line of sight. Finding the room with Diego's birthday gifts I placed my gift for him a box full of homemade almond cookies dusted with powered sugar among them. Seeing that the presents were terribly lopsided I took it upon myself to rearrange the pile. Then I noticed that many of the smaller presents were falling on the floor and some had gotten knocked under the table. While retrieving the smaller presents Diego and an extremely flirtatious young señorita entered the room.

"Diego, are you running away from me?" The curvy señorita crossed her arms and started to pout.

"Selena, this is the room for all my presents. You can place yours in here with the others." Selena smiled and I saw her place her hands on Diego's chest.

"You know that wasn't the kind gift I was wanting to give you tonight." She purred.

I found myself praying to God that they leave soon hopefully in different directions! I begin to wonder if I should reveal my presence. Silently I wondered if this is the kind of girl Diego was interested in and would I ever be pretty enough to attract his attention. After a couple well-placed kisses I heard Diego politely refuse the shapely blonds' advances. When Diego left I crawled out from under the table my arms full of presents to artfully place on top. While rearranging the pile he came back in the room. Diego surmised that I had heard the whole thing. He gave me what I thought was a cold and withering stare. Upset and embarrassed at the whole situation I quickly walked out of the room to the late Dona's garden. Alejandro found me sitting on the bench with my legs barely touching the ground and my eyes bright with tears. He sat right down and put his arm around to comfort me.

"Victoria, Diego told me what happened. Including the fact that he thought for the briefest of moments that you were deliberately spying on him. Tut-tut sweet girl let me finish, I raised Diego never to jump to conclusions without the facts. We both saw the fallen gifts and came to conclusion you were retrieving them when you got caught underneath the table right Victoria?"

I shook my head yes as Alejandro dabbed my nervous tears with his handkerchief.

"Diego may be looking more like a man, but in many ways he still is a boy. Selena the overtly coquettish señorita angered him greatly. My son considers you a lady and was distressed that you were exposed to such a woman. Won't you please come back to the party?"

My head was thumping so I did my best to politely refuse.

"I am feeling bad I really should go. Today was my first day off for two weeks. Got to get up early help with the breakfast crowd."

On the edge of the garden I saw Diego watching me talk with his father. As he watched, I saw thoughts and emotions flicker over his still boyish features. Yes, I definitely saw remorse and regret etched on his face. One of the kitchen staff approached Diego and gave him my present.

"Ah, Diego there you are. I need to get back to your party."

The older man then turned to me his youngest guest and I tried to give back the monogrammed handkerchief.

"Keep the handkerchief as long as you need it." He placed his hands on my shoulders as if to say stay. "I'll find one of your brothers and see that you get home."

"You are leaving us so, so soon?"

Diego's voice slightly faltered as he took his father's seat next to me on the garden bench. "You couldn't have arrived here more than twenty minutes ago."

"I have been here for well over an hour." My cheeks grew bright red at the admission.

"Madre de Dios! Victoria why didn't you come to see me?" Diego ran his free hand through his hair and his eyes registered disappointment.

I was shocked that with all the female company he'd had time to miss anyone. The closer Diego got to me the harder my stomach started to churn.

It felt like my heart was going beat right out of my chest.

"Um, every time I tried to see you - you seemed well occupied with other hosting duties uh …." My voice trailed off as I bit my lower lip.

Diego raised his eyebrow and gave me an incredulous look and decided to change the subject.

"Is this your gift to me? It looks slightly familiar except for this stylized Z on the lid."

Exasperated I took the flowered box and turned it in the opposite direction. "See Don Diego it's a V. That will be my signature when I own the tavern. You should see the paperwork papa has to sign! It takes him at least thirty minutes."

Diego gently shook the box. "Well, the box feels awfully light. Are you sure that you put my gift in there?"

"Si, just open the lid and you'll find out." I had to fight the temptation to open it for him myself.

"Your almond cookies! They look delicate and very delicious!" Diego held one out in his large hand "They also look like they've shrunk."

"That what's called a bite-size cookie." I started to explain. "Regular size cookies doesn't fit too well in the box. I am trying out three different flavors lemon tart, orange-spice and a savory cheese and hot pepper."

Diego popped a cookie into his mouth as I continued to talk.

"Try them all and tell me which one you like best. If you don't like them at all I need to know that too."

Taking a second and third cookie in his hand Diego offered to share. "What does it mean if the cook won't eat her own food?" He gently teased me as he wagged his finger.

When my hand brushed against Diego's he could feel that I was trembling. "Victoria, have I done anything to make you frightened of me?"

My eyes cast downward I tried to compose my thoughts while the contents of my stomach churned. Quickly, I turned away almost falling off the stone bench and proceeded to retch all over the late señoras evergreen bushes. Startled my young caballero kept me from falling completely off. Holding me by the shoulders Diego gently told me that my dress was too well-worn. It's no wonder I got sick because my dress material was painfully thin and way too big. Surely he knows that my dresses come from the church rag bin? I lean back wiping my mouth with Alejandro's handkerchief.

"Decent clothing for my brothers isn't hard to come by. Clothing for myself cost the earth. Momma used to make my clothes. "Please tell me I haven't ruined your party!" Ashamed I bow my head and turn away. I did not want to see pity in my hosts eyes.

Knowing that my father was too proud to accept money, Diego proposed trading my working at the hacienda for some dresses. I never saw a hint of pity in my friends eyes. Diego pleaded me to reconsider when I politely started to refuse. He told me that Alejandro sees me as the daughter he never got to have. "My father will find something in the hacienda for you to do. You can be sure of that." Diego said as he motioned to Francisco who had just appeared in the courtyard.

"Amigo, your sister is quite ill." Noticing the silence Diego helped me upright on the bench. "Victoria, are you still feeling nauseous?"

"Si, I am feeling much better. Still I am feeling very cold."

Diego asked my brother to hold me while he had one of the De La Vega carriages readied for our use. He came back and wrapped something warm, soft and extremely feminine around me.

"Victoria,the night air is very chilly. This was one of my mothers warmest shawls." Diego turned to my brothers. "I want her kept warm with plenty of blankets and broth. Father has already sent a vaquero to fetch the doctor and meet you at the tavern." He then softly patted my hair and whispered into my ear. "Goodnight my dear girl and thank you for my gift."

Maybe it was my illness but normally a pat on the head would infuriate me. All I could think while in bed that night was "Diego called me his girl,"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

While working at the De La Vega hacienda I grew closer to Diego's father. There I learned a good deal about how to cook for large groups. Mother had taught me mostly baking different breads, crisps, tortillas etc.. Momma's death sometimes haunts me at night. It replays in my dreams and I see momma shot right in front of the firing squad. I had no idea how I would survive without her guidance. Papa's cooks never had the time and he barely broke even. I asked Alejandro how my father could work so hard yet earn so little. He told me the first thing you need to do to run a successful business is you have to work smart not just hard.

"I'll teach you all I know about business if you are really interested." Perhaps I got a little too excited or just was being a young girl. Alejandro's next words to me were: "I wish Diego would get as excited and interested about business as you do. I can't pry him away from his science books."

My father told me that Diego's interests and personality were very similar to his mother.

"Perhaps Diego will become a great doctor or an important scientist."

Alejandro smiled at the memory of his beautiful wife. "Si, it would have made my Felicidad very happy."

Don Alejandro spent time each week teaching me the fundamentals of business. He showed patience with me when I sometimes didn't comprehend at first what he was trying to teach me. Thanks to him my tavern makes much more money for me than it did for my parents.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Several months later Diego brought home a surprise. A little orphaned boy with the biggest softest brown eyes I've ever seen. The boy he calls Felipe cannot speak nor hear and appeared to be ten or perhaps a little younger. After getting over his initial shyness he greeted me with a hug and a kiss when I come to work or visit at the De La Vega. Don't know how much affection he received in a hacienda full of men. Diego has such a big heart. That is one of the things I dearly love about that man. He will make a wonderful father someday. He would leave for Spain soon after Felipe's arrival to attend the University in Madrid.

Alejandro talked incessantly about Diego's many new classes and experiences. I'll admit to being envious. Life here in Los Angeles can get pretty routine. Along with being adorable Felipe was a very smart little boy. I was helping out at the hacienda on my day off and Don Alejandro was complaining about always being called out on ranch related business. We worked so well together that the Don asked if Felipe could help out a little and I could teach him at the Tavern during the off hours.

Gradually, I learned his sign language and he learned to read and write. Quite by accident I found that Felipe's hearing was on the mend. Felipe was seated on a stool composing a short letter for Diego in Madrid. Two of my helpers collided in the middle of the lunchtime meal. Glancing in Felipe's direction I saw the child slightly jump at the sound and then a look of astonishment on his face.

At siesta we had a private talk. Felipe told me that he was just beginning to get his hearing back. He was afraid that he might lose the love of the De La Vega's if they found out he could hear. I told him love doesn't work like that, but it was his secret to tell.

Felipe has grown into a kind and considerate teenager very much like Diego. He spends some of his free time mentoring Pepe a little tow-headed boy from the orphanage. I get why Felipe is the perfect spy for Zorro. Many people (including some of the better educated ones) automatically connect not being able to hear and or talk with being dull-witted. When he's around they do not consider him a threat plus he tends to blend into the background.

Did Diego teach him to do that? In the past Diego's mentioned many Indian remedies and herbs he's collected with his young charge. Knowing firsthand how quickly Felipe absorbs knowledge I was sure he was the only one Diego would trust to take care of Zorro's wounds. I found it necessary to talk with Felipe on the several occasions Zorro has appeared at my window needing medical care.

Sometimes I weep for all those times he rescued me when my temper ruled my better judgment. As I grow older, I am finding more constructive outlets to vent my ire.

Volunteering more time with the children at the orphanage helps. There is a sweet little girl with brown bouncy curls and violet eyes named Laura Brock. She is a six-year-old Americano and only speaks English. Since Diego taught me English I am the only one with which the child could talk.

Both her parents died during a brutal daylight robbery in Santa Palo last month. I know she saw her parents shot right in front of her eyes. Laura told me that I remind her of her mother when I smile. Why must bad things happen to the littlest and the most innocent of our society? I wonder if Diego would be unhappy with me if I adopted little Laura Brock? It would go a long way to assuage my maternal yearnings.

Not sure how he feels about children. Does he want a big family?

Diego, my sweet love is not the only clumsy one around the pueblo. My clumsiness wasn't deliberate. I saw Bishop aiming his gun at Zorro but I didn't deliberately step into the bullets pathway. I just did not get out of the way as I intended. Diego spent over a week at my bedside worrying over me. When I woke up and asked about Zorro.

Diego gently told me. "Zorro is a part of our past."

It looked to me that he was going to confess until Felipe came in to show Alejandro's empty pistol case and said he'd was going to fight Bishop. Does he remember what I said?

"Surely Zorro would not desert Don Alejandro?"

My admission that Diego had control over whether Zorro showed up. If Diego were not Zorro how was he to know about the duel so early in the morning? He himself said that Zorro couldn't be everywhere. The only thing that would pry Diego from my side (after being there for over a week) was the fact he had to rescue his father and to deal with Bishop.

Zorro showed up on the De La Vega porch and told me I should marry someone like Diego. I wanted to laugh but I knew he would misconstrue my laughter. Still Zorro did not revel himself to me.

Taking my cue from you I played my part and kissed him.

"Oh, if Diego knew how long I wanted to feel his kiss without that stupid mask!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My childhood sweetheart Juan Ortiz came back into my life when I was feeling pretty low. That matchmaker in back of me at Pedro and Benita's wedding really got me thinking when she said Diego and I should get married but not to each other. The fear I saw in his eyes when she talked about Diego and I being married made me think that he would never want me to be his wife.

Many said they thought that getting married was something that had suddenly occurred to me. It stares me in the face everyday I see mothers in the marketplace with their children all around, occasionally I'll wait on whole families having dinner at my tavern and watching couples walking in Padre Benitez's garden while I am there by myself. When I think about it I get a huge lump in my throat. I tried to convince myself if I moved far away I'd stop loving my Zorro. Thank God I came to my senses! I'll never stop loving Diego.

Diego might wonder how I have the gall to say that he can't speak for the people of our pueblo and that I need to go with him? Guess what? I don't know! Certainly he can talk. Maybe I was selfish but I was hoping that "mask of ineptitude" would slip a little and I'd see the real Diego. He spoke eloquently and passionately in front of the royal emissary.

The emissary looked to me like he was more interested in his next break.

Our time in the windmill was something I'll never forget. I can't help but laugh when I remember him setting up his and her blankets and the bench between us. Later, I thought about the bench and it being a barrier between Diego and me. He must have needed that reminder to keep his distance. Despite waking on the cold hard floor feeling like a piece of ice I remember the first thing I saw when I sat up and opened my eyes the next morning. It was my love's handsome face unfettered by the weight of the world. How I longed to wake him with a gentle kiss to each temple, then to his generous lips. What would have happened if the bench weren't there? At the risk of sounding like a wanton woman I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't occurred to me. Just as Diego said it in the windmill that night

"Only your cool sweet lips quench my burning desire." and again as Zorro the very next day however I find the opposite is true. Your cool sweet lips inflame my burning desire my dear Diego.

Sometimes I can have a one-track mind. Okay, a good deal of the time, then logic and good sense gets muddled. I wanted to pay off the note on my tavern. Nobody should have known about the real purpose of the trip! I always go to San Pedro for my supplies that is cups, glasses etc. I wonder who or what tipped them off?

In retrospect, I really shouldn't have gotten mad at Zorro. How could he manage not to see the banditos chasing me I'll never understand?" Vaguely, I recall being gently held in a pair of strong arms. An experience I'd gladly repeat this time conscious and under different circumstances of course. Imagine my surprise to wake up in Zorro's cave where he has launched so many offensives against our not so beloved alcalde.

Zorro's first fight with me (Zorro pointed out it was the first time we had been together for any length of time.) was followed by our first romantic meal in his hideaway. I was touched in spite of my shrewisness he still wanted to share his secret with me. My heart broke a little when he changed his mind. His mother's ring is absolutely beautiful. I have it on a secure chain around my neck and always close to my heart. I already love the man behind the legend.

Okay, I'll admit I thought that Professor Wayne's potion would put my love "into the mood." That it would be similar to an ancient Roman aphrodisiac. The Romans thought that apples were an aphrodisiac. I read that in one of the books I borrowed from Diego's library.

I have not known what it's like to find and lose a sibling let alone a twin so quickly. To say Señora Resendo is a real piece of work is an understatement. How can anyone be so pure evil? To have and instill such hatred for anybody is beyond my ability to comprehend.

I heard Diego is officially adopting Felipe. He could not have a better man for his father. You could not ask for a better son than Felipe.

In the last few weeks I have grown very close to Laura Brock. She has opened up to me about her parents' death and had the idea that it was her fault. The orphanage has inquired all over the United States looking for her parent's family. Since I am the only one to take interest in the girl they allowed me to take Laura to the tavern for the day. She is painfully shy and appears scared of everybody, however, tall men terrify her. There is no female Diego cannot charm when he chooses. She is all-alone in this world just like me. I have already set aside money for her adoption. I hope Diego will love her just like I do.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Victoria closed her well-worn journal. Maybe it was the right time to "accidentally" leave this journal for Diego to find but where? It can't be just anywhere. Don't want the De la Vega's servants or Alejandro to read it. She thought back to her only visit to Zorro's den. The meal Zorro prepared for their romantic dinner together had been hot so the cave entrance had to be near the kitchen.

She thought long and hard. He always seemed to be hanging around the library yet he'd told her he'd already read all the books it contained. The entrance must be hidden somewhere close by. The three De La Vega men had gone on a trip to San Francisco to sign papers on Felipe's adoption and help Diego and his father recoup from the loss of a son and brother the two would never know. Under the guise of returning some of Diego's books Victoria ventured to the De La Vega hacienda.

"Did Don Alejandro or Don Diego say when they would be getting back?" Victoria questioned the woman.

"Si, Señorita Don Diego sent word he'd be home in three days or less."

Carrying a basketful of almond cookies, she told the servant that the biggest bag was an assortment of flavors for the household and the three smaller but still generous sized bags was for Diego, Alejandro and Felipe their favorite flavors, orange spice, hot pepper and lemon tart

After asking if there was anything else she required the servant left Victoria alone in the library. She spent ten fruitless minutes poking and prodding at the bookcases. Noticing that they looked disheveled and the books out-of-order she started to rearrange them.

"What am I doing." Victoria chuckled. She looked over the bookcases a second and third time. The dust made the young woman sneeze and she had to lean her hand against the side of the fireplace mantle. The latch popped open and Victoria entered the cave I'll be it somewhat hesitantly. Silently she wondered if Diego would be unhappy about her coming into his private domain all on her lonesome.

"How many times has Zorro left her a gift of some kind in her bedroom without asking her? All I am doing is returning the favor," she rationalized, her heart beat faster and her mouth grew dry. The room looked just as it did the day Zorro had brought her to his cave. Giving the room a cursory glance, she found the stool she was looking for and placed it in the middle of the room. Victoria then propped up her red-bound journal on the top of the stool where he would be sure to see it.

To be continued in Diego Thinks


End file.
